


Rock and a hard place

by sanar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e13 Those of Demon Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanar/pseuds/sanar
Summary: Episode tag for S2X14.“How long can you be against this Alec? When the orders come, you’ll probably be the Shadowhunter to march down here and chip me.”He hissed as the effects of the day earlier came crashing back.A flare of pain flashed through Alec’s eyes, but he quickly composed himself.Alec and Magnus discuss the change of the leadership in New York Institute.





	Rock and a hard place

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with this piece. My original intent was addressing a different aspect of the situation but before I even knew, this got written.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Shadowhunters TV series.
> 
> Beta read by lovely Bea, who is an absolute sweetheart. Thank you so much for your support ♥

“I have some news to tell you,” Alexander said, as he hugged Magnus close. They were cuddling on the bed, with Magnus’ head pillowed on Alec's chest. Magnus closed his eyes, sighing deeply, hoping wistfully for a nightmare-free sleep to come his way.

“It's about the Institute and the Clave.” The warlock tried to hide his wince, but in the way Alec tightened his hold on Magnus, he figured it didn't pass unnoticed. 

Magnus sighed. “I’m listening.” he said, detached. 

Alec dropped a quick kiss on Magnus’ forehead. 

“Clave brought a new GPS technology to track Downworlders.”

Anger flared inside Magnus as whipped his head upwards, throwing himself off of Alec. He sat on the bed, looking down at the younger man. Alec ran a hand across his messy hair and sat up as well, clutching the sheets tightly. 

“Here I thought Clave couldn't stoop any lower. What are we? Animals?” 

He spat at Alec, who waited patiently until Magnus was done.

“I am against it, Magnus. I told the Inquisitor that it’s wrong and she's acting like Valentine.”

Magnus shook his head in anger. “How long can you be against this Alec? When the orders come, you’ll probably be the Shadowhunter to march down here and chip me.”

He hissed as the effects of the day earlier came crashing back. A flare of pain flashed through Alec’s eyes, but he quickly composed himself. 

“It won't happen again… not on my watch.” Alec said, one of his hand reaching out towards Magnus.

Magnus hesitated for a moment, but he let Alec take his hand. 

“You told me to follow my gut, and that's what I am doing. No Downworlder in New York will get tagged, and hopefully in other cities too.”

Alec’s thumb was rubbing soothing circles on his hand. Magnus curled his fingers in Alec's hand and squeezed softly.

“Alexander…” he sighed deeply, but before he could speak, Alec smiled at him shyly. 

“I’m the new Head of the New York Institute.” he stated, eyes going down for a moment and then he looked straight back at Magnus.

“As the new Head, I promise I will try my best to protect Downworlders.” He said solemnly. 

Magnus was stunned. Of all the news he was planning to hear, this had come as a surprise. “I…. Alexander, congratulations!. This is great news…. In fact, the best news that I've heard in awhile. We should be celebrating. Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?” 

Alec ducked his head again shyly and let out a small chuckle. 

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around it,” Alec said with a grin. “I did want to tell you, but so much happened today. We both needed a breather and…” he shrugged. “I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it.”

Magnus shook his head in bemusement. He reached towards Alec and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Alec fell back to the pillow with a muffled moan, dragging Magnus towards him. 

“It is a big deal,” Magnus said while resting his forehead on Alec's. “I am so happy and so very proud of you”

“Thanks!” younger man murmured, his hands cupping Magnus’ head to bring him closer and they began kissing again.

Alec gave another shy smile, blushing slightly when they broke the kiss. Magnus tumbled down, laying on his back. Alec immediately moved to snuggle close, his head resting on Magnus’ bicep.

“I couldn't actually believe it when Jace told me,” Alec said with a shiver. Magnus was running a finger across his deflect rune. 

Magnus eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Jace?”

Alec chuckled. 

“Well, when Inquisitor Herondale was leaving, she made Jace the new Head of the Institute. I wasn't surprised… Jace is her grandson after all and... I...you know... I mean... I am the last person the Clave would hand over the Institute to. After Clary crashed into our lives, I never really believed that I will get the position.”

Magnus tsked. “You earned it Alexander. I always knew you would be the head one day.” 

Alec smiled softly at him. “Yeah, I remember.”

“You shouldn't doubt yourself. You are a leader.”

“Jace kind of said the same thing.” he said passively.

“So if the Inquisitor appointed Jace, how did you end up being the new Head?” Magnus prodded the conversation back into the path.

“I think Jace got swept up with the emotions of finally knowing who he is and finding a family… a blood family... He just ran with the Inquisitor’s requests. He got Maia chipped, then arrested her and Simon. It was a mess.” 

Alec sighed with content as Magnus started cascading his fingers through younger man’s hair. 

“But he came back to his senses. He released Maia and Simon after the Inquisitor left and Izzy finally caught the killer. It was Kaelie.”

“Jace’s Seelie girlfriend?” Magnus arched an eyebrow at Alec.

“I wouldn't call her Jace's girlfriend… but yeah. She had vampire fangs, werewolf teeth, to make it look like multiple downworlders were involved. She almost killed Max.”

“What? Is he okay?” Magnus’ fingers stilled tensely. 

“He is OK. A bit banged up, but nothing too serious.” Alec reassured, nuzzling his face into Magnus’ neck. “He snuck out from the Institute and followed Izzy. Thank the Angel, she was able to get him before anything could happen.”

“That's a relief.” Magnus agreed. They both stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, simply enjoying listening to each other's soft breathing. 

“What do you mean you have a plan to change things?” Magnus asked after a while, curiosity getting the best of him.

Alec sighed. “It won't be easy, but I'm planning to form a Downworld cabinet with representatives from each fraction. Then we can discuss our grievances and come to better conclusions, without the Clave ruling the majority of the decisions"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea"

"The Clave might not think the same." Alec said grimly.

“The Clave doesn't really trust me and I don't have their official support in running the Institute. They will wait for one wrong move or a mistake to take the Institute back. But that also doesn't mean I can stay silent. Between Valentine's attack and the GPS trackings, shadowhunters’ relationships with Downworlders are getting strained day by day. Besides I have seen how they treated the Downworlders and it's not right.” 

Alec tilted his head towards him, looking pained. “Hell, not too long ago, I was one of the people who condemned Downworlders. I'm so sorry for that.”

Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek with his other hand. “You have changed Alexander. Just don't revert back to the old ways. I understand it's hard. You all have undergone years of brainwashing from the Clave, but the younger generation of shadowhunters makes me want to believe that things would change for good.”

“They will!” Alec reassured.

“It will take some time, but changes are going to happen from the New York Institute. I may not be able to hold the position for a long time, but as long as I am there, I will try my best to fix things. If I’m going down, I’m going to make enough sound that other Institute will pick up on it too. If I get to stay long, people will see the downworlders and shadowhunters can be together.”

Magnus smiled down at the young Shadowhunter in his arms. He remembered the first time he saw Alec, the shy and insecure boy that hid behind his siblings' shadow. His Alexander is slowly growing into a man and a leader who is trying to make things right while stuck between a rock and a hard place. It won't be an easy journey, especially as both of them are leaders. But Magnus is willing to endure the storm if it means to be standing and supporting the man he loves. 

“I'm proud of you, Alexander. You have my support. You will be a good leader, perhaps the one that could change this vicious cycle… At least for some time.” 

Alec lifted his head and gave him a lopsided grin.

“Yeah? You think so?”

“I know so.”

.................................................................................................................................................

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks a lot for the overwhelming support given for my previous fic. ♥ ♥


End file.
